Deadshot
by Fl4shRunn3r
Summary: Len is a great marksman that excels at shooting, an ability that gets him recruited as a Special Agent. He fights alongside other agents who like him have great abilities and skills. Len's life as a solo hunter is about to change when he pairs up with the witty, agile Rin. (Len x Rin?)
1. Steady, Aim, Fire

"Deep breath in and out, son."

My father's words whispered into my ear as we crouched down behind a bush in the forest. I grasped the wooden hunting rifle in my small hands tighter as I raised the rifle up and pointed it out of the bush. My father pointed into the distance

"See the deer through your sight of your rifle?"

Brushing my golden locks of hair back, I peered down the barrel of my rifle and nodded, seeing the beautiful brown creature drinking from a stream through the iron sights of the rifle. I instinctively feel my index finger wrap around the metal ring of the trigger.

"Good, now align your sights down the barrel towards your target." said my father.

I shifted my weight and pressed the wooden barrel of the rifle into my right shoulder as I flipped the safety switch off with a click. I steadied my slightly shaking arms and formed a line with my sights, the gun barrel, and my target. My retinas focused on the deer. I imagined the bullet flying through the air, being pounded through the barrel out of the muzzle of the gun with 2500 Newtons of force, and the tip and body of the slug shattering through the flesh skin and bone of the deer. I breath in, feeling the hunting rifle become one with my body as I squeeze the trigger in.

The body of the gun ricocheted violently, but I continued squeezing the trigger in. Immedietly, I felt the impact of the recoil against my body

"You must learn how to control the recoil son. ." my Father's words whispered into my ear as time and the forest around me seemed to come to a halt. "Energy cannot be destroyed with force. It's just like the running water. However, you can redirect the energy to suit your needs."

Instead of trying to fight the force exploding out the stock, I let the force flow through my arms, my shoulder, my body, and I balanced it out, before imagining the energy being redirected out of my body, back into the gun, and shooting through the barrel. The delivery of the bullet continued in what seemed like slow motion. Suddenly, it zoomed out of the muzzle. I saw the flash of gold at the muzzle, the sound of the bang, and the flapping of flocks of birds before the forest hushed into silence.

Gently, I lowered my rifle and peered down at the deer. It stood there, motionless, it's eyes glassy and blank. Slowly, the slender legs of the deer crumpled. It fell down and lay down on it's side like a shattered vase of roses. It twitched for a second or two, and then it was still.

Without a word, my father picked up his hunting rifle as slowly made his way down towards the fallen deer. I followed behind, clutching my rifle to my chest. We made our way down to the stream as fallen leaves and branches crunched under our feet. Slinging his rifle over his shoulder, my father crouched down and felt the neck of the deer, his hand gently stroking the smooth brown coat of the animal. He gently shut the eyelids of the deer with his hand, before examining the bullet hole on the head of the deer.

"Went down without a struggle." said my father. "Looks like you got him right in the brain." He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "Son, your a great marksman with a talent for the gun." he said. "I think you'll grow up to be a great hunter."

"You'll grow up to be a great hunter…"

My father's woods echoed yet again in my mind as I stroked the firm polished wood of the hunting rifle and adjusted the metal scope perched on top. Checking the weapon for jams, I flipped the rifle over. Engraved in small fine golden letters on the buttock of the gun was the name LEONARD KAGAMINE. _My Father's name_. I gently leaned the rifle against a rock and knelt in front of the running stream. Sliding my hand into the water, I let the the cool, crystal clear water of the stream seep against my palm. I cup my hands, scoop up some water, and splash it against my face, rubbing it around my cheeks, forehead, and neck. I took off my hat, water dripping down from the front rim and chest strap. I set my hat down next to me and exhaled deeply. Brushing the crown of my golden hair back, I drew up my knees and embraced them.

I looked around the stream and smiled. _This was the location where I had gotten my first kill._ I stared down at my reflection in the stream with my pale blue eyes. That was two years ago, now what stared back at myself in the stream was a thirteen almost fourteen year old boy with messy golden bangs, a hunting jacket, worn out old jeans, black fingerless gloves, and thick leather hunting boots. I picked up a pebble and flicked it onto the stream. It skipped two times before it sank down and hit the bottom, a water ring gently spreading out across the surface. I closed my eyes and listened to the distant rustles of the wind as it whistled it's way through the trees. Golden blades of sun were penetrating through the lush green canopy, and various sounds of wildlife echoed through the trees. The forest was like a second home to me. I spent most of my time here, and most of that was spent with my father. He was the smartest man I knew and he taught me everything he knew.

Until he disappeared one day…

I was about thirteen that day. I had woken up, brushed my teeth, and bounded off the stairs. Everything had seemed fine, like it was just going to be another normal day. I couldn't find him anywhere. His jacket and hat were gone, but his hunting rifle was still sitting on the shelf. I waited for him, for one day, two days, one week. Hoping that it was all a mistake and that he would come back.

He never did.

I remembered combing through the forests for my father, crying out his name. I dipped my eyes down. Until one day, I accepted the fact that he was gone. I had been living alone since, hunting, gathering, living without the familiar figure by my side.

I sighed and looked up at the stream. "I guess you need to move on." I thought. "Life is always moving and changing, you can either accept that or get left behind."

I looked back at the sky. "It's going to get dark in an hour or so." I thought. "Time to catch some game and head back."

I stood up, dusted myself off, picked up my rifle, and slung the worn strap of the gun over my shoulder. I dug my feet into the dirt and climbed up the hill, pushing a few branches out of the way as I did so. However, just as I penetrated through into the foliage, I heard rapid snapping of branches and a few shrieks coming from behind me.

Instinctively, I tucked and rolled behind a bush, raising my rifle and aligning the crosshairs of the scope towards the sounds of rustling branches coming from the opposite end of the stream. I switched off the safety lever and pulled the bolt of the rifle back with a clack. I didn't know what was happening, but if it was danger, I would be ready for it. _This foliage should be enough to conceal me._ I breathed in and wrapped my index finger tighter around my trigger.

A figure suddenly burst out into the clearing from the other side and sprinted down towards the stream, stumbling as he made his way down. As he set foot into the stream, he tripped and splashed into the water. Behind him, a large grizzly bear also charged out into the clearing. Seeing the man in the water, it let out a low menacing growl. The man tried to get up, but he slipped and fell down on his bottom after a few steps. He shuffled around and whipped out a pistol, fumbling it in his hands as he pointed it at the growling bear which was slowly approaching him. He pulled the trigger, but nothing came out. He tapped the side of the gun furiously with his palm as if it would magically cause something to come out.

"Oh dear, it must be jammed." I thought as I watched through the scope of my rifle. The bear was getting closer now, it's four paws were wading in the stream towards the man in the middle of the stream who was hopelessly crawling back away from the bear.

"Get away from me!" he yelled. The bear snarled, flashing it's sharp row of white teeth. It arched it's back and narrowed it's giant black eyes.

"If I don't do something in the next few seconds, this poor guy is going to become grizzly grub." I thought. I aligned my crosshairs at the area between the front paws of the bear and under the neck. I breathed in, steadied the rifle against my shoulder, and squeezed the trigger.

The man was still staring at the lifeless bear lying on it's side as the stream lapped against it's brown furry body when I made my way down towards him. He heard me approach when I arrived near the stream bank, he spun around and pointed his wet, dripping pistol at me. Although I knew it was useless, I nonetheless pointed my muzzle to the ground. I raised my left hand up as a gesture of peace as we locked eyes. Slowly, he lowered his pistol. I stared at him. Now that we were up close, I realised that he couldn't have been two or three years more of age than me. He had sparkling sapphire blue eyes with blue hair of the same complexion. He was clad in a black suit, with black shoulder pads, arm guards, knee pads, leg guards, and heavy duty gloves and boots. He stared at my hunting rifle, and then at me.

"Did… Did you do that?" he asked as he glanced back at the dead body of the bear.

I nodded as I slung the rifle over my shoulder.

"Wow." the boy whispered quietly to himself. He looked at the bullet hole under the neck of the bear. "You're a damn good shot." He looked ashamedly at the pistol in his hand. "Looks like I'm not cut out to be an agent."

I stepped into the stream and waded over to him. He looked at me as I offered him a hand.

"It's fine, I got it." he said.

He proceeded to stand up, but he faltered and almost tripped again. I reached out, grabbed his arm, and hoisted him up.

"Wow, that was embarrassing." he said. "But thanks."

I didn't say anything as I picked up his pistol, dripping with water. "Pretty good pistol." I thought as I flipped the gun over, checking it out. "I wonder what caused it to jam…"

That's when I noticed the missing magazine clip. I gripped the gun by the barrel and showed the buttock of the gun at the boy.

"Looks like your missing something bud." I said. The boy chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "That's what happens when you don't click it back on properly."

"Well, I was busy escaping that thing." the boy glanced back at the body of the bear. "Anyways, thanks for saving my life."

I didn't think to ask who he was, and why he was here. Instead, I had just nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" he called.

I turned around and he caught up to me.

"You're a dead shot man. We could really use someone like you."

I gave him a puzzled look."We?"

He pulled out a radio. "I'll radio evac to bring us to base." He looked at me. "You're going to be a great agent."


	2. Zer0 2 Hero

I didn't know what I was thinking. Why the hell did I even agree to this? I didn't know him at all, he was just some random guy I had saved from a hungry bear. I had followed the blue-haired boy out of the forest where two Blackhawk helicopters were waiting for us. I was escorted into the first chopper while the blue-haired boy jumped into the second. Two men clad in black strapped me into a seat and gave me a canteen of apple juice, which I accepted. It tasted weird. The world around me started spinning, but it wasn't the helicopter, it was my own head. When I realised it, it was too late. I woke up in a white room in my undergarments. A doctor (who was luckily a male) was there to give me a physical checkup and examination. Then, a machine stamped some sort of barcode onto my left hand. I was then given a black jumpsuit to wear, with the numbers 02 printed in red on my right arm and the letter L on my left. That was what I would be called for six months, L02. When I was escorted to a large room filled with equipment, I realised that from here onwards, there would be no turning back.

Training was hard. Let me repeat that actually, training was brutal. Waking up before dawn, push ups, pull ups, running, getting yelled at, getting drenched in cold water and mud, having my whole body aching, rinse, wash, repeat has become a daily routine for me. Young agents were highly valued. We were less suspicious and could blend in way easier, as no one expected a kid, and we could fit in through places way too small for normal adults.

"L02! Quit daydreaming and get those arms pulling! 90 Degrees and chin over the bar!" a gruff voice shouted into my ear.

I knew I could not fail. If that were to happen, I knew I would probably be sent somewhere and silenced, since I had already seen too much. Grunt. _Come on now Len, you only have to look over the pull-up bar five more times and it'll be over, you can do it._

There were two other recruits alongside me during training, both about the same age as me. There was a kid with wild red hair and eyes that reminded me of those of a delinquent by the code name of A07. There was also a solemn, serious looking kid with silver hair with the code name D04. We never got to knew each other, we were forbidden to talk unless instructed to and we ate and slept in separate locations. A invisible force in me kept me going, ignoring the hell I was put through and the screams of my body for me to stop. "The pain you feel today shall be the strength you receive tommorrow."

I made it, I can't believe I made it. Many months had passed, I didn't know exactly how much. I had lost track of time, as it was useless to me. All I knew I had to do was survive the next day, and then the next. I was brought by helicopter to a facility hidden deep in a mountain range. I was now fifteen, my birthday had flown by, probably I was too busy being frozen into a popsicle while we struggled to keep our raft afloat in the giant roaring waves in the Pacific Ocean to care about the day of my birth. After I had come out however, I felt invincible. I felt like I could now take on anything that was thrown at me. I, Len Kagamine, was now an Agent. My uniform clean and spotless, I stood at attention in front of a giant TV screen. The two men that escorted me in stood at attention on the sides of a screen. One of them pressed a button, and the room immedietly dimmed. The TV Screen flickered to life. What appeared in the middle of the screen was a brunette woman in a black suit. That expression of confidence, her relaxed pose, her gaze that seemed to penetrate right through my eyes, and that aura around her as she sat her hands crossed. I could tell she was a battle-hardened veteran.

"Congratulations, Agent, you passed." The woman curled her lips up into what seemed to be a brief smile. She picked up a sheet of paper and quickly glanced at it. "Your instructors spoke highly of you. You scored very high marks on navigation and wilderness survival." She paused briefly. "Your shooting however, is what surprised us the most. Perfects scores on the shooting range, 97% accuracy." She looked up at me. "I've think it's safe to say you've set a new record Agent. Your marksmanship will be a highly useful asset." She put the sheet of paper down, straightened her posture, and saluted. The two men at the corners of the screen did the same after they clipped a medal onto my chest. "Congratulations once again, Agent Len. From now on, you will be a special agent, a position of great honor, under my command. You will refer to me as MEIKO. You've gone through our tests and shown yourself to be a warrior. We'll have great expectations of you Agent, don't let us down." She gestured towards the door. "Kaito will be taking you to pick up your new uniform, equipment, and show you around the facility."

The heavy metal door slid open once more as a figure wearing a white overcoat rimmed with gold on the edges, a black arm patch with a silver star embroiled on it, and a long light blue scarf draping down his neck stepped into the room. My eyes widened once I realised who it was.

The same blue-haired boy in the forest smiled at me.

"Congratulations. I knew you'd make it!" Kaito gave me a wide smile, flashing his set of gleaming white teeth. "Welcome to the crew, Agent."


	3. Initiation

I remembered my first encounter with Kaito in the forest while I walked alongside him down the corridor. I had already picked up my new agent uniform, the same exact one Kaito was wearing in the forest.

"How did you pass selection?" I thought.

Kaito seemed to read my mind.

"I saved MEIKO's life once." he whispered. I wanted to inquire more, but the blank expression in his eyes put me off from insuring further. Kaito looked at me and gave me a smile.

"After I came back, they reassigned me to the Intelligence department, as I had decent skills in computers. I quickly advanced and I soon became a Intel Officer." said Kaito. "However, I decided that I could do more, and I had always had a passion for gadget development. I'd keep a secret lab in my room for tinkering and building stuff. I've recently been accepted to be the apprentice of the Gadget Master"

"Well, congratulations that you have a talent for other things, despite being a klutz." I smiled.

Kaito gave me a smack across my head.

"Who do you think you're calling a klutz you shota?"

"Hey!"

We stopped at a large sliding door with the words BOYS DORM above it. Kaito scanned his card over the card reader and the door slid open. I followed him in. The interior of the dorm was quite cozy. The walls were yellow and warm light spilled onto a common recreational/lounge area as we entered. There was a few couches in the middle, a few huge puffy beanbags and comic books and board games scattered across the floor. A giant flatscreen TV was placed in front of it, complete with a XBOX Gen X and PlayStation 7. There was a pool table behind the couches. In the right corner was a kitchen, a fridge, and two giant vending machines stocked with snacks and drinks. There was a large bag of chips, a half empty coke bottle, and a unfinished game of cards on the table. The left wall was aligned with all sorts of different colorful arcade machines.

Kaito tossed me a card, which I caught with one hand. "This is your Agent Card, it's your access card and room card. It also acts as a bank card you use to purchase things. Honestly however, I would have just used biometrics if it were up to me. Why use a plastic card you can lose or have stolen."

"Purchase things?"

"You get an monthly allowance plus extra for good work you do, you can check your balance on the ATM Machine over there." explained Kaito. He gestured towards the hallway behind the rec/lounge area. "That's where the dorm rooms are located, every agent gets a separate room. Yours should be on the bottom floor with the younger agents. You'll get to meet them later when I take you on a tour of the facility." Kaito adjusted his scarf around his neck. "Well, I have some things I need to do right now, that should give you some time to settle in, I'll be back." Kaito suddenly looked at me. "Wait a minute, we still haven't introduced ourselves yet!" He stuck out a hand.

"Kaito, nice to meet you." he said.

I shook his hand. "Len, Len Kagamine."

"Nice meeting you Len." Kaito smiled. "Hope we get along."

I looked into Kaito's slender, sapphire eyes and smiled. I knew instantly from that moment that this was going to be a guy I like.


	4. The Lone Hunter

(I know I haven't updated in a long ass time, but hey. Better late than never right?)

"Get Down!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

A trail of heavy machine gun fire swept through the training room from a bunker in the simulated jungle environment. I immedietly threw myself down onto a prone position, bullets zinging in the space above me.

"Alpha 1!"

Hearing my callsign, I peered up and looked in front of me. Alpha 2 was sitting down behind a concrete roadblocker. His pistol had dropped onto the ground and he was squeezing his leg with both of his hands.

"Dammit, I've been hit!" Alpha 2 grumbled. "I can't move my leg."

A explosion rocked the concrete roadblocker behind Alpha 4 as chips of concrete began to fly everywhere. Alpha 4 stumbled forward from the impact.

"Alpha 2 has his cover compromised! Alpha 3! Please help me provide suppressing fire! Alpha 4! Assist Alpha 2 to a different cover!" I yelled.

"Copy!" Alpha 2 gave me a nod of consent. We picked up SMGs from fallen enemy soldiers and cocked our new weapons. I had always preferred accurate pickoff's rather than spraying and praying, but the point was the suppress the enemy and discourage them from firing at us while we assisted our wounded Agent to safety.

Soon, the intense rattling of the machine gun halted as it cooled down with a new ammo clip inserted into it.

"Moving position towards Alpha 2, Cover Me!" Alpha 3 yelled. Keeping his head down, Alpha 3 shuffled towards Alpha 2 while me and Alpha 4 opened fire with our SMG's towards the enemy. Alpha 3 rolled next to Alpha 2, lifted the wounded Agent's arm over his own shoulder, and slung him on his back.

"Alpha 2 has been recovered! Bringing him to cover"

As we ducked back down into cover to reload, the enemy reopened fire at us. A hailstorm of bullets trailed behind Alpha 3 assisting an wounded Alpha 2 to cover. A few bullets grazed his hair and uniform. Luckily, they succeeded in reaching cover.

"Alpha 2 is in cover!"

"Good work Alpha 4!"

The victory was short-lived, as the minigun at the top of the bunker soon whirred back to life. Hailstorm after hailstorm of minigun rounds mowed us down back under cover. I could feel the rock I was behind shudder violently with the impact of 6000 rounds per minute.

"We're pinned! We got to take down that minigun!" Alpha 4 yelled.

"Spread out! Divert it's attention!"

Me, Alpha 3 and Alpha 4 began spreading out along the various covers and debris scattered across the dirt road leading towards the bunker. I tucked and rolled, firing two shots at an enemy solider who's simulated body dropped dead onto the ground. The other solider opened fire at me, but I had already rolled behind cover. I calculated his approximate location, occasionally peering out of cover without exposing myself too much. When he paused to reload, I sprang out from the side and fired a shot at his head, ducking back into cover as he dropped onto the ground. With the four of us spread out of the dirt road, the machine gun had to resort to picking us off one by one. With the machine gun distracted and unable to focus on all of us at the same time, I peered at the metal beast pinning us down. A XM196 Minigun, powerful, high rate of fire, a force to be reckoned with.

"Hmmm." I thought. "This thing has a rotary engine for it's barrel, if I could hit it…"

Suddenly, the minigun swung towards my direction. I immedietly ducked back under and huddled against cover as minigun rounds sliced the air where my head was moments earlier.

"I'm going to try to take that sucker down!" I yelled. "I need a distraction!"

"You got it!"

Alpha 3 and Alpha 4 fired a few shots towards the minigun. As the minigun turned towards Alpha 3, he agilely threw himself and rolled behind another piece of cover as a trails of bullets followed him.

I got up on one knee and pulled out my pistol. Good, it's pivot point is exposed. I felt the cool metal of my gun in my palms as I took aim. The rotating barrel of the minigun and the hailstorm of bullets it fired seemed to slow down. I aligned my eye, my sights, and the target into a collinear line. I steadied my arms, breathed, and squeezed my trigger.

And again

And again.

Two bullets managed to hit the sweet spot. The minigun shuddered before the rotary barrel slowed down to a halt.

"Minigun is down!"

"Wicked shot Alpha 1!"

"Alpha 1!"

In the corner of my eye, I saw the enemy solider take aim at me. I quickly threw my arm and pointed my pistol in his direction. My finger curled around the trigger.

"Pow! Pow! Pow! Clack!"

The enemy solider clutched his chest, his assault rifle dropping onto the floor before his knees buckled and gave away under him. I turned around. Alpha 2 was panting heavily behind cover, his pistol still raised, his left arm supporting his right arm that was holding the gun up, which had just been fired. He looked at me and gave a thumbs up.

"Come on boys! Lets pick off these remaining fools and storm this bunker!" Alpha 3 yelled as he pulled out a grenade.

"Copy!"

The four of us each pulled out a frag grenade. Mikuo tossed his up slightly and caught it before pulling the pin off and cooking it.

"On Three! One!"

I pulled the pin off my grenade and stretched my arm back.

"Two! Three! Go!"

"Hmpf!" I reached back and threw the grenade with all my might, hoping it would land where I wanted to go.

Four green flashing balls arced through the air before landing and causing four giant bright blasts.

Two soldiers flew out from behind cover as they were blasted away.

"Alpha Team! Go! Go! Go!"

Using this opportunity! We cleared a path and smashed our way through into the bunker.

"Whew!" Alpha 2 stripped off his training jumpsuit and massaged his leg. The electric shocks that had given it a sense of being injured were gone.

"We did it lads, congrats." said Alpha 2 as he unstrapped his sweat bands.

Everyone nodded and went silent as Alpha 2 spoke. Alpha 2 was a outgoing, Gung Ho, enthusiastic agent blue haired agent named Mikuo, silently respected by everyone. There was a reason for the respect Mikuo received. He was probably the best fighter I'd ever seen, training in martial arts since he was three and practicing every chance he had.

"We weren't able to sneak up on it as we had hoped, but I guess we went in loud and proud, guns blazing." mentioned Alpha 3, a boy named Dell. as he ran his hand through his spiky platinum hair.

I shook my boots off and slipped on normal sneakers as I looked around at my three comrades. Alpha 2 I later discovered was in fact A07, the wild red haired kid I saw during my six months of hell. He had passed and graduated a month before I did. His sharp red eyes and the way his hair hung slightly over his eyes made him look like a delinquent, but I later found him to be a nice, sociable, humorous person. Then there was Dell. He was a nice guy alright, but he was the quiet type who preferred solitude and always carried a rubiks cube with him.

"Well, lads. I'l be off. I'll be hanging out in the Martial Arts room, find me there if you need anything." Mikuo stood up to leave. Akaito stepped aside and let Mikuo go through first. Akaito shifted his bag across his shoulder. He stopped at the doorframe and looked back at me."

"That was some great shooting buddy."

"Thanks."

"Wanna come play some video games"

"Hell no." I chuckled. "Dude, it's no fun playing you, you beat everybody. You destroyed the pinball machine because you caused the scoreboard to overload." Akaito was awesome at video games. Every arcade game in the rec/lounge room had his name on the leaderboards. Especially the driving games, that kid handled vehicles just like how I handled my breathing.

"You did pretty good on Ghost Squad and House of The Dead" said Akaito.

"Shooting a plastic gun at a screen just isn't the same though."

Akaito grinned at me. "Oh well, guess I'll just have to try to beat my high score again." He gave me a fist bump. "Seeya Man."

"Take Care bud, I'll see you at the caf."

Watching Akaito leave, I took my helmet off and pushed my hair back, and wiping the beads of sweat off my forehead. I slipped my After (Simulated) Action Report and Scoresheet into my bag, hoisted it up over my shoulder, and headed my way out of the locker room. I patted my gun in my holster and smiled.

"We did good today buddy." I said.

Suddenly, my receiver started buzzing. I took our my device to see what the fuss was all about.

Come to the Agent Briefing Room. - MEIKO

MEIKO, leader of the Agents and also my boss, was always a mysterious person and never explained her intentions. Oh well. An agent does as he is told no?

I put away my device and started the walk to my destination

"Greetings Agent."

MEIKO's face slightly hidden by her brown bangs appeared on the screen in front of me as I sat down on the front row of the Agent Briefing Room.

I immedietly stood up and I saluted at her, following standard Agent procedures when greeting a superior.

MEIKO nodded.

"Have a seat."

"Yes, Ma'am."

MEIKO clapsed her hands together.

"How have you been so far?"

"I've been good."

"Are you getting along with the other agents?"

I nodded.

"As you know." MEIKO continued, "You have been flying solo for the past couple of months, correct?"

I nodded again, although I was curious to see where this was headed.

"We would like to get you on the field soon, which means that you will be getting an official partner today."

I hid my surprise under my face. I'd met some amazing people in the past few months, but an official partner? Was I ready? What was my new partner going to be like? Would I like him or her?

"Your partner will be your lifeline and the person that watches your back, in missions and out of missions. Your partner can also be your mentor, teacher, and your best buddy. I would recommend that you two get along."

I slightly raised an eyebrow. "Why did a cold chill run down my spine when she said that last line?" I wondered.

Meiko pressed a button. "Agent Rin, come in."


	5. Partner!

The door to my right slid opened as a girl stepped out. Short golden locks held with a few black hair clips topped with a white bow. She was wearing a sleeveless uniform top similar to mine, showing off her pale snow white skin. She also wore black fingerless gloves, a gauntlet on her left arm, a pair of short shorts with a golden chain hanging out of her left pocket, and black gaiters.

"She's cute." I thought, as her big blue eyes met with mine. I saw a hint of a smirk in them as our eyes made contact.

"Right, I should introduce myself." I thought. "She looks harmless…"

Big mistake.

"Hey… I'm Len, I'm just got here a few months ago… uhh… I assume that we're partners now?" I said as I stuck a hand out towards her. "Great first impression Len, just great." I mentally cursed myself.

The female agent beamed. "I'm Rin! It's nice to meet you too!" she said as she grabbed my hand with lightning fast speed. "Ouch!" she was squeezing my hand like a metal clamp. I tried to pull away, but as I was doing so, Rin then twisted my hand around into a wrist lock and pulled down. "Ah!" my knees buckled as my wrist was suddenly hit by the pressure of a wrist lock.

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelped!

Rin only smirked. "I'm sorry Lenny, am I hurting youu~" she said as she continued to apply pressure.

I tried to leg sweep her to get out of the wrist lock, but Rin was faster and more agile than me. She countered my sweep before dealing a swift kick above my knee. I felt my entire body weight crumple under me as I fell down to the floor on my hands and knees. "Gah… what the hell kind of greeting was that?" I thought. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Alright! That's enough!" MEIKO's voice boomed through the screen. "Dismissed!"

I immedietly interpreted that as a sign to immedietly get the hell out. Scrambling up from the floor, I rushed out of the door that had slid open. What the hell? I had to get away from her, that crazy girl who was now somehow my partner.

"Kaching! Whoosh!" I heard something being fired from behind me. "Huh?"

Something wrapped around my right leg as it was suddenly pulled from under me. I watched with horror as my face quickly approached the ground.

"POW!" My palms landed, hard, on the ground as I broke my fall. I opened my eyes, seeing the cold hard hallway floor was millimetres away from my face. I looked back. There she was. Rin, retracting the black grappling hook back to her rope launcher attached to her gauntlet that she was still pointing at me. She gave me a smirk as she lowered her arm and approached me.

"HEY!" I yelled, still lying on the floor supporting myself with my hands. "No gadgets in the freaking hallway!"

Rin laughed. "Rules were created to be broken Banana Boy"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled as I picked myself up. "And did you seriously have to fire a rope launcher at me?"

"You don't like that? Fine, Lenny Kins, I'm sorry." Rin giggled. "Don't be so salty now, why were you in such a hurry to get away from me in the first place hmm?" asked Rin with an innocent expression on her face, slightly tilting her face as she blinked those big blue eyes of hers at me.

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes. "How can someone so innocent looking be so… devious?" I tried to search for the right word, but that was all that I could come up with right now.

"Uhh, I promised Kaito I would be there to help with something.. yeah, I'm late. Look, I really got to go, I'll catch up with you later, okay?" I started to slowly back away as I said that, before I broke away and turned the corner, making sure nothing was flying after me as I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

Luckily, Rin didn't pursue.


	6. Intermission

"I got a new partner…" I grumbled as I bit into my banana bread. I was sitting in the cafeteria with Akaito, Mikuo, and Dell, who was busy fumbling with a Rubiks Cube.

"Who is it?"

I sighed. "Some girl named Rin."

Mikuo's forkful of pasta stopped at his mouth. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Is she blond like you?"

"Yes?"

'Big blue eyes?"

"Yes."

"A bow on her head?"

"Yep."

"Ah, I see." Mikuo pursed his lips, but didn't say anything else.

Akaito tried to hold in a giggle, but a shadow cast over Dell's face as he stopped fiddling with his Rubik's cube.

"So do you guys know her?" I asked.

Mikuo turned to look at the portion of the cafeteria where the female agents sat. I followed his gaze, and I saw Rin, giggling with a few other female agents. For some reason, the girls outnumbered the guys almost 4 to 1.

"All I know." Mikuo spoke slowly. "Is that her last partner went MIA."

"MIA?"

"Missing in Action." Mikuo replied. "They went on a mission, and her partner never came back. She's probably dead or captured or worse. Rin and her, they were close too… It was a big blow to her, she never forgave herself… she hides it pretty well though."

I wanted to inquire more, but Mikuo seemed to read my mind.

"That's all I know bud, maybe you should ask Rin yourself. She IS after your partner now, the person you'll depend on to have your back on the field. You should get to know each other."

I swallowed the another piece of my banana bread. "She has a very unique way of getting to know me… I mean, I met her for not even one minute, and she already wrist locks me and takes me down, and in the next, she's shooting me with a freaking grappling gun." I rolled my eyes as I recounted the tales with Rin. "She always is challenging me on everything, and unfortunately she beats me at almost everything too. She really enjoys it too."

"Honestly, you two are cute together."

I glared at my red haired friend who made the comment and opened my mouth to say more, but then the bell rang, signalling the agents that there was ten minutes of dinner left and to get to night training.

"Welp, gotta go."

I quickly shoved the last pieces of banana bread in my mouth, gathered my things, and stood up from the bench.

Immedietly, I tripped and fell right onto the cold marble floor with a splat. My things went flying everywhere and my banana pudding fell right on top of my hair with a splat. At the same time, the whole cafeteria burst into wild laughter.

"What the f—"

I looked down at my shoes, and found out that my laces were tied together. No… are you serious, could it be… no way… seriously?

I looked over at Rin, and she was laughing her head off with her friends, almost collapsing onto the floor from how hard she was laughing. I looked up at my table mates, who were containing their laughter but showing obvious signs of amusement from their faces.

I growled. "So THAT'S why you guys were being so oddly silent…"

Mikuo shrugged. "I just wanted to see if you would notice."

"I'm surprised you didn't." commented Dell.

"Damn, your partner's a sneaky little fox, I almost gave it away." said Akaito before he started laughing.

"You guys are all jerks." I mumbled under my breath as I tried to stand back up, forgetting my laces were still tied, which led to me falling right back down on my butt. More laughter ensured. I gritted my teeth, flipped out my swiss army knife that I always carry on me, and severed the laces.

Hanging my head in humiliation, I hurriedly left the cafeteria as laughter followed me out.

I clenched my hand into a fist, which was shaking slightly from how pissed I was.

"Rin." I snarled. "I'm gonna get you back. When you least expect it. Oh, I will. Just you wait and see…"


End file.
